wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
King Zamasu (episode)
King Zamasu is the Two Hundred Fifty Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 6, 2018. Synopsis Following King Zamasu's imprisonment, Paul Gekko decided to leave it to Gowasu in order to ensure Yahweh's great plan for the greater future under immediate tight schedule made by the legendary Ignis, Sigla. Plot The Episode begins with the flashback of King Zamasu. Prologue= In the Flashback of the alternate timeline, when King Zamasu was very young, King Zamasu recruited few humans which formed the Grand Order that terrorized helpless citizens and destroyed the cities they lived in but stepped in himself later on. Zamasu became known as a terrifying warrior only known as the "Kuro Shredder". Those who survived formed resistance cells, with Mai leading them. Trunks was also a huge aid to the resistance and many times came face to face with the Grand Order but would be unable to defeat him. At one point, Mai and the Resistance attempted to lead the Kuro Shredder into an area rigged with remote-detonated explosives, but Shredder emerged unscathed. Trunks then confronted the Shredder o then explained his motives for conquering the world being his views of the human race as those whom previously served in the Galactic Eggman Empire. Shredder effortlessly defeated Trunks but the Saiyan was able to escape with Mai when she blinded the Shredder with a flash grenade. |-|Epic Nightmare= The flashback extends with Trunks and Mai making the attempt to look for the Holy Grail. King Zamasu had found the Holy Grail by following them to it. Once Trunks found it, King Zamasu had snatched it and the army had captured the resistance group allowing Mai and Trunks to escape, prepares to travel back in time using a Time Machine with Bulma in an attempt to save the future. Future Trunks and Bulma are eventually intercepted by King Zamasu as his army had captured Future Bulma. By the time his armada of battleships is finished, King Zamasu thanked Future Bulma for finishing the new time traveling technology before he ordered his troops to execute her. During his reign over the alternate timeline, King Zamasu was enjoying his reign with food at the dining room of his castle. Before his moments of being trapped by Trunks and Mai, King Zamasu has a vision of the Grand Order confronting Luke Skywalker as a nightmare. |-|Gowasu and King Zamasu= At the present, King Zamasu wakes up from his dreams and sees Gowasu face to face. Gowasu asked King Zamasu to be his successor since he freed him from his prison to make up for what he had done. King Zamasu states that he needs to go back to the Grand Order. Gowasu does not let him because he knew that King Zamasu is a Supreme Kai-Human Hybrid. He then tells him about his duties as a Supreme Kai, which is watching over their universe including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection, due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that the Supreme Kais' and Kais' duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Zamasu goes with Gowasu to meet Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, and spars with Kibito, he appears to be about to end the battle too violently and so Gowasu stops him. Zamasu is then intrigued to hear about how a mortal such as Goku was able to defeat the likes of Majin Buu - thus having powers greater than a god. King Zamasu then gives a cup of tea to Gowasu while watching how Paul Gekko gave birth to the Kushinada Clan and himself. Zamasu and Gowasu become aware of creatures on the planet Babari while sitting for tea. King Zamasu asked Gowasu about the Eggman Empire's intentions of turning the Babarians into their own personal army after seeing the Egg Fleet led by Vinsmoke Sanji arriving at the planet with the Death Egg. King Zamasu is amazed by the Death Egg's capabilities of destroying planets, only to be rebuked by Gowasu who asserts that it is the place of the God of Destruction to carry out that act. Observing the Babarians with Gowasu, Zamasu views them as accomplishing goals with brute force and allowed the Eggman Empire to capture the Babari Tribe and turning them into the Egg Army. Having seen King Zamasu observing the Eggman Empire's greatest lengths to strengthen their army, Gowasu understands King Zamasu's concerns for Paul Gekko's downfall not by any opponents but the rising waters. Gowasu warns King Zamasu that the rising waters destroying Universe 7 is Yahweh's capabilities of creating prophecies. Gowasu is approached by Beerus, Whis, Shin and Goku, who ask where Zamasu is. Gowasu says that Zamasu has been with Gowasu and was aiting for an opportunity to return to the Grand Order. Beerus asks Gowasu if Zamasu's behavior has grown to be even a little suspicious, and Gowasu answers that while Zamasu had doubts about how things are, he is now enlightened. Zamasu appears, apparently calm despite the appearance of Universe 7, telling Gowasu he brought his tea. Whis creates a projected view of Gowasu and Zamasu and the group sit back and watch as Zamasu pours Gowasu some of the green tea. Gowasu drinks the tea, commenting that it calms the heart. Before King Zamasu created the mysterious six-headed serpent from his chakra inherited from his creator and at the same time, summoning the remnants of the Galactic Terrorists, Galeem and Dharkon, Zamasu walks behind Gowasu and begins to talk to him about his perspective over good and evil, and Gowasu says that he will one day understand what Gowasu means. When Gowasu takes another bite of the Great Fortune, Zamasu prepares his god-like spell to increase Gowasu's aging process. Gowasu flinches, but it is shown that he choked on the Great Fortune, and washes it down with tea. King Zamasu laughs at Gowasu's old age. Whis realized that King Zamasu had the power to control time and space. After successfully creating the mysterious six-headed serpent with Paul Gekko's help, King Zamasu summoning the remnants of the Galactic Terrorists, Galeem and Dharkon from the alternate timeline. King Zamasu explains that he has brought the villains together to return to the alternate timeline where the Grand Order is trying to regain control. Having observed all the Eggman's victories and defeats at the hands of the Heroes of the Old, has identified the secret to their many victories: working together. He demands that the villains team up with him to finally take down Heroes of the Old's successor faction, Squidbeak Resistance. Goku knew that the Grand Order was the successor to the Eggman Empire. Paul Gekko appeared with Zeno to Goku, Beerus and Whis and explained Zamasu's plan to get rid of Squidbeak Resistance that were the great threat to the Grand Order due to the Heroes of the Old replacing Eggman for Miwa Tomoe as the "Queen of the Eggman Empire" by wishing Galeem, Dharkon, remnants of the Galactic Terrorists and himself back to the alternate timeline. The Paul Gekko and Zeno went to Universe 10 to see that it was too late, King Zamasu has already began his plan by obtaining the Super Dragon Balls. Gowasu, shocked, orders Zamasu to explain himself but Paul Gekko knew that King Zamasu was trying to return to his alternate timeline due to the presence of the Squidbeak Resistance. Zeno lets Paul Gekko to begin Operation: Containment on Planet Dens in Universe 7. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Phantom Theives ***Ren Amamiya ***Morgana ***Ryuji ***Ann ***Yusuke ***Makoto ***Haru ***Futaba ***Goro Akechi **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Syura **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina *Team JNPR **Jaune Arc **Nora **Li Ren *Ozpin's Group **Oscar Pine *Grand Order **King Zamasu |-|New Characters= *Yahweh's Faction **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon